slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-31646688-20180401223214/@comment-34957829-20180506190542
Jak te wasze dyskusje o tym czy będzie obecny WS na studiach, czy nie, się ciekawie czyta xD Myślę, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila żebym i ja się wypowiedziała. Życzę przyjemnego czytania :) Co do odcinka 40, wg. mnie był on tworzony jednocześnie z odcinkiem 39. Można wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że cały ten odcinek został podzielony na 2 części, by zakończyć Słodki Flirt: Liceum na odcinku z pełną liczbą. Sam odcinek mimo wszystko mi się podobał. Tymbardziej jako że jestem osobą sentymentalną, to to ostatnie przejście się po szkole przyprawiło mnie o łezkę w oku. Miłym zaskoczeniem było dla mnie bycie prymusem przez Kastiela. Co do drugiej części odcinka, to było legitnie. Obyło się bez jakichkolwiek większych zaskoczeń, niemniej jednak w końcu te "szalone emocje" Sue pasowały do sytuacji xD A to, że odcinek wyszedł krótki, z jednej strony jest beznadziejne, bo po to gromadziłam te ponad 700 PA, by się ich wyzbyć a nie na odwrót -_-, ale z drugiej jeśli chce się zdobyć cały strój od Titi (czyli jak ja) to ta ilość potrzebnych PA jest wręcz idealna. Co do waszych obaw co do studiów i ogólnie SF: U: Moim zdaniem nie należy doszukiwać się drugiego dna w zakończeniu odcinka 40. Była to typowa zajawka promocyjna. To że Sue i Roza rozmawiają ze sobą jakby się nie widziały od lat, o niczym nie świadczy. Ja sama mam Lysandra jako WS i nie zdziwiłam się, że tak ze sobą rozmawiały pomimo że nieoficjalnie są rodziną. Każdy dostał tą zapowiedź taką samą i dlatego nie ma nic dziwnego, że nawet jak się ma Lysia na WS, to my o życiu Rozy nic nie wiemy. Podobnie z wyglądem naszej postaci. W takich zapowiedziach zazwyczaj pojawia się domyślny wygląd postaci. Dlatego obawy, że nie będzie możliwości personalizowania naszej Sue, są bezpodstawne. Jedyne co nie jest pewne to to, czy będą spersonalizowane ilustracje. Ja mimo wszystko wole by zostały, bo dzięki temu można bardziej wczuć się w historię. W końcu ilustracje są poniekąd wspomnieniami naszej postaci. Poza tym jest to cechą charakterystyczną dla SF i to ona przyciąga dużą część graczy do tej gry. Co do 4-letniego przeskoku, mam nadzieję że, jak już ktoś tu wspomniał, jest to po prostu przypadkowa, nic nieznacząca liczba. Mimo wszystko, nie wyobrażam sobie co Sue mogła robić przez ten czas, tymbardziej że w 40 odcinku wspomina że ma już pomysł co chce robić w przyszłości. Co do WS, nic nie jest powiedziane, że zerwiemy z nim, ale przyjmijmy że tak. Najlepszą opcją jaką Beemov mógł zrobić, jest danie wyboru czy chcemy zerwać, czy nie. Wtedy obie strony by zyskały, a żadna by nie straciła. Ja osobiście mam co do tego mieszane odczucia. Z jednej strony, tyle czasu się męczyłyśmy by zdobyć tego WS i teraz to miałoby najzwyczajniej pójść na marne? Mnie osobiście ciężko byłoby rozstać się z Lysiem, zwłaszcza że tyle razem z nim przeszłyśmy. Z drugiej strony, jeśli spotkania z WS wyglądałyby jak ostatnie odcinki, to ja już wolałabym nowych WS. Wiadomo gusta są różne, ale jak dla mnie te ostatnie odcinki były strasznie przesłodzone i wręcz monotonne. Wystarczy spojrzeć na ostatnie ilustracje, nie są różnorodne, tylko na większości całujemy/przytulamy się z WS. Już nie wspomnę o tych szalonych emocjach Sue. No ja rozumiem jej pierwszy chłopak, no ale bez przesady... Jedyna scena w której, moim zdaniem, to jej napalenie było uzasadnione to ta na końcu odcinka 40. W końcu każda osoba, by się ekscytowała podczas pierwszego stosunku :) Jeszcze takie pytanie co do niektórych osób, jak wy sobie wyobrażacie żeby SF: U było na tej samej stronie co pierwotny SF, jako nowa zakładka etc. ? Z tego co się orientuję, to byłoby z tym o wiele więcej roboty, niż przy tworzeniu nowej strony. W końcu nie tylko sama mapa musiałaby się zmieniać, ale również i Sue, jej szafa etc. Poza tym jak się zakończy odcinek 40, pisze wyraźnie "Brawo! Skończyłaś ostatni odcinek!" co jednogłośnie wyklucza tą teorię. Rany, ale się rozpisałam xD To chyba najdłuższa wiadomość jakąkolwiek napisałam xD Zachęcam do dyskusji :)